Slam That Nerd into a Locker
by GamerKuro
Summary: Archie has to do a dare.


Beta'd by IcyNirvana

* * *

><p>"You know the rules, Archie." said Shelly as she looked at the muscular teen beside her. "A new school year means all members of the oceanography club has to re-show their loyalty to the group by doing a dare."<p>

"And the president of the club has to take the first dare." Matt added.

"That's a stupid rule." replied Archie.

"But it's _OUR_ stupid rule." Shelly countered. "And we have to keep to tradition especially since this is our senior year. You don't want to leave the club feeling like you didn't live up to your duties as club president, do you?"

"Maybe he just too scared to do it." Matt chuckled.

"I didn't say I was scared or that I didn't want to do it, just that it's a stupid rule. I hope whoever's in charge of the club next year gets rid of it." Archie looked at his pleading friends' faces and sighed.

"What do the members want me to do this year?"

Shelly smiled in return.

"Okay, so you know that dorky president of the geoscience club." A devious smirked appeared on Archie's face before answering.

"I may know of him."

"Well, the members of the club want you to slam him into a locker."

"I'm sorry... What?" Archie asked, sure that he had heard the dare wrong.

"Slam him into a locker." Shelly repeated

"You know good ol' 90's sitcom style." Matt added.

"Wh- why?"

"The members think it would be funny. You two fill out the jock and nerd stereotype so well. Him with his pale skin, ginger hair, and glasses. You with your muscular body and loud personality. They think it would be a blasphemy to the trope Gods in heaven if you didn't do this at least once in your life."

"Don't you think that's a little too cruel for a dare?"

"Hey, we're not asking you to leave him in the locker overnight or even closed it." said Matt.

"Just push him into it." added Shelly, "You can make it look like an accident or something."

Archie remained quiet as he thought it over. His eyes then lit up and he turned to smile at his friends.

"Fine. I'll do it."

Maxie, who had been hiding behind a trashcan during the whole conversation, let out a quiet 'humph' before heading to class.

* * *

><p>Maxie couldn't believe that, in this day and age, people could still be so childish. Slam him into a locker? They were going to be in college next year couldn't they think of anything better to do with their time then come up with such immature pranks.<p>

The only good thing that came out from listening to those three muscle-heads' conversation was that Maxie finally had proof that he was right about Archie all along.

Archie was the popular boy of the school. He did sports, took part in charity, and overall was just a nice guy. At least, that's what Archie had everyone fooled to think of him as. Maxie had always known that Archie was hiding a darker side. No one could be that perfect.

Maxie had spent practically his entire school year watching Archie, waiting for him to slip up and show his true colors. And that finally happened. Now all he had to do was figure out how to show the school what he had always known about Archie.

The whole locker thing was probably the best way to do it. The oceanography club wanted to make it look like an accident but Maxie wasn't going to make it that easy. He was going to keep his eyes on Archie the whole day, making sure to avoid any possible 'mishaps' so that the boy would have no choice but to throw Maxie in the locker the traditional way. And when that happen he was going to make a big stink about it. He'll wail in the locker like an abandon baby, pride be damn. Maybe he'll even go to the school counselor and talk about how traumatizing the whole experience was. Anything to ruin that umber Adonis's reputation.

Maxie waited all day for Archie to commence his prank but it never came. It was strange. Archie hadn't even come within a feet of him the whole day. What's even stranger was that during some of their shared classes, Archie would catch Maxie staring at him and would respond with a devilish smirk before turning away.

Maxie was utterly confused. Had Archie decided not to do the prank after all?

* * *

><p>It was now after school. Maxie and the rest of the members of the geoscience club was planting fake rocks and crystals in the school's garden. It was for the elementary school's visit next week and Maxie was slightly excited at seeing the chance of young kids taking any interest in geology.<p>

"That should be the last of it." Maxie said as he patted the ground down with his shovel. He then turned to Courtney and Tabitha who were brushing the dirt off their clothes.

"Tabitha, care to join me in the school's shower?"

"Sorry, not this time, Maxie." said the chubby boy "Got to get home early to help my parents with some chores."

Maxie just shrugged and grabbed his backpack before heading to the school's shower.

* * *

><p>Maxie scrubbed his body down vigorously as he cleansed himself of the sweat and dirt that had accumulated on his body. Once, finished he wrapped a towel around his waist and stumbled his way towards the locker that held his clothes and backpack. Maxie was practically blind as a bat without his glasses, so he had to be careful that he didn't trip or slip on something.<p>

Maxie finally made it to a blurred locker that looked like his but needed his glasses in order to see the numbers on the padlock. Maxie felt around on the nearby locker bench where he had set his glasses down. He let out a surprised gasp as he felt something slide across his ears and his vision suddenly becoming clearer.

In front of him, he saw a sculpted, brown body with a small white towel wrapped around the person's waist. Maxie swallowed before daring to look up and wasn't at all surprised to see a cocky Archie staring down at him.

"I could have found them myself." Maxie said after finding his voice.

"You're welcome." Was Archie's only reply.

"What are you even doing here?" Maxie grunted.

He didn't like being caught unguarded like this. He hadn't expected Archie to stay after school, especially when Maxie knew that the oceanography club had no meetings planned for today. He especially hadn't expected to be cornered by the teen in the school's showers. This was bad. What if Archie decided to do the prank now? It would be the perfect time, the school was practically empty meaning no witnesses would be able to catch his evil act.

Archie seem slightly taken aback by the man's tone but smiled anyway.

"I'm here for the same reason as you." Archie said while tugging on his towel. "You know the oceanography club is doing something similar to what your club is doing for the elementary school trip next week, but instead of burying rocks we're creating a small aquarium inside our club room. I just finished spending an hour getting the sea creatures into their tanks. And while I love them, man, do they leave a stench on your body."

"Hmm." Maxie hummed as he returned to retrieve his stuff from out of his locker. It _was_ plausible that Archie had just stay late to attend to his president duties but the man couldn't be trusted. Maxie needed to hurry up and get away from him just in case.

Maxie slowly took his clothes out of the locker and place them next to the bench beside him. He could feel Archie gaze still on him but he tried his best to pretend that he didn't even notice that the man was still even there.

The last thing Maxie pulled out of his locker was his shoes and he let out an internal groan as he could still feel Archie's presence behind him. Why was the man still here? Maxie had to eventually get dress and he didn't feel comfortable dropping his towel in Archie's presence or was that what Archie was waiting for? Slamming him into a locker while nude would be even more humiliating.

Maxie stayed in front of the locker and sighed. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." He heard the man gleefully reply behind him

"Then why are you still here?" Maxie gritted through his teeth.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for you to drop that towel so I can see that stick in your ass."

Maxie face grew bright red. He slammed his locker and turned angrily towards Archie.

"What did you say?!"

"I stare at your ass a lot during school. Waiting to see if that stick might fall out of your tight pants one of these days. It must be stuck in there real deep for you to always be wearing such a sour expression."

"I don't... How dare you... They're not tight!" Maxie shouted. He then quickly closed his eyes and breathed a deep breath. He couldn't let the man get to him.

"What kind of dude stares at another dude's ass?" Maxie finally retorted. "You better watch what you say or you'll have people thinking you're gay."

"I am."

Maxie froze.

"You are?"

Archie lean towards Maxie, allowing Maxie to get an all too clear look at his face now. The man's brown eyes seemed to have grown darker and the smile on his face had turned way too lewd for Maxie's comfort.

"Yes." Archie finally responded. "Problem?"

"Uh... No." Maxie said before turning around to fiddle with the locker behind him. He knew he had already gotten his stuff out but he needed to do something to avoid Archie's gaze.

Maxie couldn't believe he didn't know Archie was gay. He had spent four years watching the man, how could he miss such valuable information? Then again, it wasn't exactly obvious. While it was true Archie didn't have a girlfriend, he also didn't have a boyfriend either, and it's not like the man ogled any of the guys at this school. Well, he did stare at Maxie. Quite a lot, now that Maxie thought about it.

Maxie suddenly felt his heart begin to race but he tried his best to ignore it.

"Are you sure?"

Maxie gasped. Archie's voice was practically in his ear now. During his inner ramblings the man must have snuck up on him without Maxie even noticing. He could see Archie's shadow looming over him and practically feel the man's body heat as if they were touching, skin to skin.

"Because I think you might be a little against the ideal of me being gay? What's the problem? think I might hit on you or something?"

Maxie could feel his cock responding to Archie's answer before he did.

"No." Maxie managed to squeak out. "I really don't care."

"Prove it. Drop the towel."

How did things get like this? All day today, Archie seemed to be avoiding him and now he was barely an inch away from him telling him to strip. What made the situation worse was that the sudden, newfound information that Archie was gay was having a strange effect on Maxie's body. Point being that Maxie's towel now had a tent big enough that boy scouts could camp under it.

"I'm waiting."

Maxie came to the realization that dropping his towel would be the least embarrassing option at the moment. He couldn't exactly say no and try to put on his clothes or else Archie would be able to obviously see the 'little problem' he was having. However, if he dropped his towel, there would be a chance that Archie would be satisfied and leave him alone. He rather the man see his butt than his erection.

Maxie swallowed down his pride before letting the towel go. His butt was instantly met with cool air causing Maxie to slightly shiver. Maxie waited for Archie's response but he remain silent. It was a bit unnerving to not hear anything coming from the man, not even a surprised gasp or an insult. Maxie wanted to turn around to see if Archie was still there, but he didn't want to risk the man seeing his fully awakened member.

"Are you happy now?" Maxie asked with the little bit of confidence he could muster.

"Not yet."

Maxie saw Archie's shadow drop down toward his thighs and suddenly felt the man's breath tickle across his cheeks.

"Still looking for that stick." Archie chuckled.

Maxie let out a frustrated sigh. This was getting ridiculous.

"This joke went on far enough. Ju-" Maxie let out a gasp of surprise as he felt his butt-cheeks being spread open.

"What are y-oh Arceus!

There was something...something hot, thick, and wet entering his asshole. Maxie grabbed clumsily at the locker in front of him he felt the hot, wet object move deeper inside him.

"Ar...chie…" Maxie let out through short husky pants but he didn't get a response. How could he when Archie's tongue was deep within his ass.

Archie took his hand to hold Maxie's ass still as he allowed his tongue to thrust shamelessly in and out of the man's tight hole. He twirled his tongue and licked hungrily at the inner walls of Maxie's ass and Maxie just stood there taking it all. Letting out short heated gasps of pleasure as he felt the hot appendage thrusting inside him. Desperately trying to reach that spot that would make him see white but not quite reaching it.

"Please! More!" Maxie begged. He knew he should be focused on why this was even happening. Why was he the poster boy of his high school now eating him out? Why was he allowing it? But at the moment he just didn't care. His cock was throbbing with need, his heart was racing, and his mind could only focus on Archie and his tongue.

Maxie felt Archie's lips suck lightly at his hole before pulling out his tongue completely. Maxie was on the brink of crying at the loss of the talented, wet appendage but stopped once he felt his hole being filled by three of Archie's fingers.

"Ooooh Arceus." Maxie hissed as he felt the calloused fingers slide deep inside him. His cock then gave a twitch as he felt the tips of the digits lightly brush against his prostate.

"Damn!" came Archie's husky voice. "Three whole fingers fit inside you like a glove and you don't even wince. You must finger yourself all the time."

"No I don- FUCKI!" Archie had taken that moment to slam his fingers deep inside Maxie's ass, hitting that little nub of pleasure straight on. Maxie's body was practically shaking at this point. Archie's digits were thrusting inside him relentlessly, showing his ass no mercy. The poor bundle of flesh inside him was taking a beating as Archie targeted it with each push and twist of his fingers.

Maxie could feel the throbbing in his cock getting even more intense. His legs were shaking and could feel a twitch in his stomach now. He needed to cum and he was so close to it.

"Admit it! You fuck yourself with your fingers or at least you use a nice, thick dildo." Archie was now using his finger to lightly massage the tiny nub causing Maxie to see short bursts of stars as he tried his best to choke out a response.

"Tell me, which is it or I'll stop." Archie's fingers froze and Maxie let a pitiful whimper. He truly was right about Archie being an evil bastard.

"Both! I use both!" Maxie finally screamed. He should have been ashamed at the desperation that he heard in his voice but he didn't care. He _was_ desperate. He had been on the brink of cumming and he just needed Archie to move his fingers a few more times to trigger his release.

Unfortunately for Maxie, he felt the callous digits slide out of his entrance. Just as he was about to complain Maxie felt his body being flipped around.

Maxie was now staring at Archie and he was seeing him in a way that he had never seen him before. The man's eyes was glazed over in lust and his breath was coming out in short pants. He looked like the man Maxie had always imagined Archie to be, the wolf hiding in sheep's clothing, yet Maxie never imagine the image would be so arousing in real life.

Maxie eyes then went down the man's body and his throat grew dry once he reached the man's waist. Archie towel had long fallen, allowing his cock to freely stand erect. It was thick, dark, and glistening with pre-cum. Maxie looked at his own cock in comparison and saw that he was in no better state. He cock was so drench in his own early release that some was starting to drip on the floor.

Maxie looked back at Archie's face with darkened eyes, similar to the man's own.

"You said you weren't going to stop?"

"I'm not."

Archie then lifted Maxie's body inches off the ground before pushing his body against the locker behind him.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." Archie demanded and Maxie didn't even hesitate before doing so.

"Now your arms around my neck."

Maxie did that as well. He then realized that this position brought him face to face with the usually taller male, added on with his legs wrapped around the others waist it was quite an intimate position.

Maxie felt Archie shift his body a little and he let out a moan once he felt the head of Archie's cock rubbing against his entrance.

"I have one more question to ask you?" Archie said as he stared straight into Maxie's eyes. "When you fucked yourself you thought of me, didn't you?"

Maxie felt his face flushed, not because of the question but because of the answer. At school, Maxie was sure he hated Archie. But at home, during those times alone… Maxie was sure those moments were just a coincidence but now that he was here right now, with Archie wrapped within his arms, he no longer could deny it. All this time Maxie thought he had an enemy, but in reality it was just a school crush.

"Yes." came Maxie's soft reply

Archie slammed his dick inside Maxie's ass causing him to gasp at the sheer force at being entered. It was then at that moment Maxie realized two things. Archie fucked rough and Maxie liked it rough.

Archie pounded into his ass with no hesitation. He went in fast and hard targeting Maxie's spot with each thrusts. His dick reach so far inside Maxie that his balls would slap against the man's ass with each push and all Maxie could do was moan like a bitch in heat as he took it all.

Maxie called out to every legendary he could. He begged, sobbed, and screamed for more as his nails clawed at Archie's back.

"Yes! Scream for me!" Archie shouted as he fucked Maxie further into locker to the point that it started to creak. But neither of them cared as they could only focus on the sound of their own moans.

Maxie suddenly felt his stomach twitch before his vision went completely white. He tried to warn Archie that he was coming but instead what came out was a loud scream before his release painted Archie's abs and chest.

The sudden tightening of Maxie's ass took Archie by surprise and he couldn't even get a few more thrusts in before coating Maxie's asshole with his own cum.

They stayed in the same position for a while. Maxie legs now limply wrapped around Archie's waist as Archie rested his head beside Maxie's as he tried to catch his breath.

After a while, Archie finally placed Maxie back down on the ground before backing away from him. Maxie's legs felt like Jell-O but he resisted falling to the ground.

"You look good like this." Archie said in a hoarse voice as he looked Maxie up and down. Maxie could only imagine what he looked like at the moment. The back of his hair flying up from being pushed against the locker for so long, skin flushed enough that it probably match his hair, and cum leaking out of his asshole.

"Maybe I should get the stick out of your ass more often so you can look like this always."

Maxie wanted to retort but he couldn't find the words or energy to do so.

Maxie watched as Archie towel off the cum on his stomach and chest before throwing the towel into the trashcan nearby. He then silently watched as Archie opened a locker in front of him and began to put on all his clothes.

"Well, this was fun." Archie said as he buttoned up his shirt. "We should definitely do this again sometime soon."

Archie smiled at Maxie and Maxie desperately wanted to rub that smug grin off that asshole's face. But before he could even get out an insult, Archie had already left out through the door.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Archie said as he stared at the bright red faces of his friends, who had been hiding behind the gym locker's doors the whole time.<p>

"Th-that's not what we meant by-" Shelly started but couldn't even finish her sentence before her face turned even a brighter shade of red.

"All you said was that I had to slam him into a locker, which I technically did."

"But…" Matt began but was quickly interrupted.

"No buts." Archie then grinned before looking back at the gym's locker room. "Well, maybe one."

If anyone is interested in me doing a sequel or add a alphafemaleshipping or seamountshipping to this fic, please say so in a review.


End file.
